


Such a lovely thing

by Oracles_words



Series: Natures Spark [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bad grammer and spelling, Erica and Boyd are alive, F/M, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, I'm probably doing this wrong, Idea got stuck in my head and won't go away, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Never meant to write at all, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Peter Hale, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scarred Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stalking, You Have Been Warned, also because I say so, because I say so, erratic updating, it gonna so back and forth randomly, like really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracles_words/pseuds/Oracles_words
Summary: Stiles looked down at the book in his hand and felt fear trickle down his spine. He knew what this meant. He KNEW. This problem is a whole lot worse than he realized and he needed help. The question was who? Scott didn't seem to think it WAS a problem despite his insistence and Lydia thought it was ironic. They didn't seem to get how bad it was. Issac was too busy trailing after Scott like a lost puppy and Erica and Boyd were still dealing with the bad memories from Gerard and then the alpha pack. It didn't help that they were wrapped up in each other either. His dad would listen but he was dealing with the aftermath from the alpha pack and the darach. Stiles almost never SAW him anymore let alone had a moment to talk. As he stared at the book a name flashed thru his head. Snatching up his jacket he tugged it on then grabbed his shoes tugging them on too before heading toward his jeep. He might listen HE might not just blow this off after all they made a point of saving each other right? Stiles just had to get to him and explain. Just get to him.Derek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so again I am really REALLY bad at spelling and grammar. If you see something wrong plz let me know and I'll try and fix it. I never meant to write anything at all but I liked this idea in my head. Also let me know if I missed any tags to warn people of shit. I am probably not gonna stay as true to the character as I would like but I'm going to try my best. Welp here we go.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looked down at the book in his hand and felt fear trickle down his spine. He knew what this meant. He  _KNEW_. This problem was a whole lot worse than he realized and he needed help. The question was who? Scott didn't seem to think it WAS a problem despite his insistence and Lydia thought it was ironic. They didn't seem to get how bad it was. Isaac was too busy trailing after Scott like a lost puppy and Erica and Boyd were still dealing with the bad memories from Gerard and then the alpha pack. It didn't help that they were wrapped up in each other either. His dad would listen but he was dealing with the aftermath from the alpha pack and the darach. Stiles almost never SAW him anymore let alone had a moment to talk. 
> 
> As he stared at the book a name flashed through his head. Snatching up his jacket he tugged it on then grabbed his shoes, pulling them on too, before heading toward his jeep. _He_  might listen.  _HE_  might not just blow this off after all they made a point of saving each other, right? Stiles just had to get to him and explain. Just get to him. 
> 
> _Derek_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so again I am really REALLY bad at spelling and grammar. If you see something wrong plz let me know and I'll try and fix it. I never meant to write anything at all but I liked this idea in my head. Also let me know if I missed any tags to warn people of shit. I am probably not gonna stay as true to the character as I would like but I'm going to try my best. Welp here we go.....
> 
> Edit: So I got a beta reader! WOOOOOOO!!!!! They're the best! We went over the first chapter and they helped me clean it up. I hope you like it! Here's the edited version!

      Stiles looked down at the book in his hand and felt fear trickle down his spine. He knew what this meant. He  _KNEW_. This problem was a whole lot worse than he realized and he needed help. The question was who? Scott didn't seem to think it WAS a problem despite his insistence and Lydia thought it was ironic. They didn't seem to get how bad it was. Isaac was too busy trailing after Scott like a lost puppy and Erica and Boyd were still dealing with the bad memories from Gerard and then the alpha pack. It didn't help that they were wrapped up in each other either. His dad would listen but he was dealing with the aftermath from the alpha pack and the darach. Stiles almost never SAW him anymore let alone had a moment to talk. 

      As he stared at the book a name flashed through his head. Snatching up his jacket he tugged it on then grabbed his shoes, pulling them on too, before heading toward his jeep. _He_  might listen.  _HE_  might not just blow this off after all they made a point of saving each other, right? Stiles just had to get to him and explain. Just get to him. 

_Derek_  

**Derek POV**

 

        Derek groaned as he heard the familiar sound of an engine heading towards the loft. He knew of only one old ass vehicle that sounded as junky as that. He ignored the sounds of Stiles parking. Continued to ignore him until he was almost at his door before getting up and yanking the damn thing open. He watched as stiles flailed in surprise, his heart beat jumping along with him.  

"What." Derek said.  

"Holy shit dude, did you have to make with the jump scares. You guys are gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, Jesus." 

       "Don't call me dude." Derek scowled down at the younger man waiting for him to tell him what he wanted. To be honest Derek didn't really mind him being there at all, but he needed to keep up his image of as alpha. Hell, he was lucky he even still WAS an alpha. After healing Cora, he thought that he'd given up his spark but he had just seemed to weaken it before it came back seemingly almost stronger than ever. Not that Cora stuck around long afterwards to notice. Derek was interrupted from his thoughts when Stiles spoke again.  

"Well you see about that...I uh...... well I kinda...... I mean I need you to uh... well this is gonna sound kinda stupid but I need...." 

"Stiles! Just spit it out!" Derek growled interrupting his babbling. 

"I need you to sniff this book and help me find the person who gave it to me. Wait shit.... that sounded weird, let me rephrase that-" 

"No." Derek said turning to go back into the loft. 

"No wait! It's not something weird! I really need your help on this!" 

"I'm not helping you find someone over a damn book Stiles." 

"Derek this is really important I need to figure out who gave it to me." 

      "Well I might be of assistance if my dear nephew is so opposed to the idea. For the right price of course." Peter purred as he emerged from the kitchen heading towards stiles. Derek heard Stiles suck in a sharp breath before muttering "Bells, I swear one day I'll put bells on all of you." Peter simply chucked before continuing. "So, what do you say Stiles?" 

Derek turned towards his uncle annoyed, catching his shocked face as it changed in to what could almost be concern before snapping his head towards Stiles at his response.  

      "What do you want?" Now Derek really looked at Stiles because something was wrong it had to be. Stiles would never accept an offer like that from Peter. Sure, he had gotten better but he was still  _Peter._ Then he noticed how pale Stiles was, how his eyes were just a touch too wide lit by what looked to be fear in them, how he seemed to shake minutely in small tremors, the tenseness in his shoulders as he hunched trying to make himself smaller, and how he gripped the book in his hand so tight his fingers had turned white from the pressure. Now it was Derek's turn to feel concern because he had never seen Stiles like this not even when he had stood against Peter in his alpha form. "Stiles? What wrong?" Derek asked furrowing his brows.  

      Stiles glanced at him before dropping his gaze to the book. "It started out normal, little things like letters in my locker and poems in the mail. Then I found them on my jeep's windshield and in my lacrosse locker but it still didn't seem bad and to be honest I was kinda flattered. Or I was before they began to get more descriptive about me and what I did or how I looked that day. Soon I started getting gifts. They would show up the same way and I started to worry. Scott didn't get what big a deal it was but he didn't seem to understand that they had to get  _in_ my locker and my  _jeep_  to leave some of the gifts. Not only that but it would be things I had looked at before, in the mall, online, in the town square, just where ever! I was really getting creeped out but this... _this, this_  was different, this was  ** _worse_** ,” he spared a quick glance up before continuing. “I first saw this book in a bookstore two towns over after I had already been there for at least three hours. I had to put it back because I couldn't afford it. I tried to memorize as much as I could, you know cause it's a book about the supernatural and like not one just full of bs but real information we could use. I ended up staying there until the store about closed. Didn't even make it home ‘til past one the next morning."  

      Derek watched as Stiles paused before he locked his gaze to his own. "I found this on my night stand next to my bed. They got inside my house _._ Derek  _my_ _house..._ I.... I was... they.... they had....... "Stiles' breath grew ragged as he tried to continue. 

     "Stiles breathe." Derek said grabbing his hand and resting it on his chest. "Breathe come on, breathe with me match my pace." Derek began to take deep even breaths as he shared a look with Peter over Stiles' shoulder. There was no way Derek was going to ignore this and by the look on Peter’s face neither was he. Derek turned back to Stiles when his hand clenched tight against his shirt.  

     "It wasn't there..." Stiles whispered. When their gaze met again Stiles continued. "When I got home... It wasn't  _there_ . I found it when I woke up, Derek they were in my house  _while_  I was  _asleep._ "  

      Derek felt his eyes flash as he growled, "Breathe Stiles, I won't let them hurt you, I promise. We'll find them and stop them." He tugged Stiles closer, wrapping his arms around him in comfort as he scent marked him.  

"Derek..."  

"Yeah?" 

      "There was a note attached......" Derek reluctantly let go of Stiles so he could see the note. He let his hand linger on the back of Stiles’ neck further ingraining his scent in (he ignored the raised eyebrow his uncle gave him as he did).  

"Note?" 

       Stiles nodded. Silently, which was never a good sign when it came to Stiles, he held out a piece of paper towards him. Derek felt his anger rise as he read. 

  

**My Most Dearest Stiles,**  

**Such as your thirst for knowledge grows so too does my love for you,**  

**I do so hope you like this gift**  

**it is small compared to my love but alas it shall have to do for now**  

**The distance between us carves a wound into my very heart that grows bigger with each passing moment**  

**but worry not my most precious treasure for soon we shall be together**  

**I long for the feel you within my embrace**  

**nothing will shall ever separate us again**  

**we shall be together _forever_**   **till** **death do us part**  

**until we met again**  

**the one who loves you most,**  

**A**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't answer my first question Stiles." The man in question looked back down to the floor and mumbled his answer. He could feel Derek stiffen under his hand as he growled out in response.
> 
>  
> 
> _“What.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit HOLY SHIT! People are actually reading this and like leaving kudos and shit! There are even bookmarks BOOKMARKS!!!!!!!!! Like dude all the warm and fuzzy man! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I didn't honestly think anyone would care all that much for this. I'll try my best to make it a good read for everyone! okay so i'm going to try and release a chapter every other day at least (tho I might have to skip Saturday since I'll be out of town) for as long as I can while I still have both inspiration and motivation to do so.. I do promise that I'll never abandon this work tho cause that always makes me so sad when I find out that happened to a fic i'm reading. Alright lets get to it! Wish me luck!  
> .......... _holy shit_

**Stiles POV**

     Stiles held tightly to Derek's shirt as he listened to him and Peter discuss what they could get off the book. He looked up when Peter asked him a question. "Stiles, when did this first start happening? You said that it had started with letters, do you have them still?"

     Stiles shrunk further into himself when he realized that no he didn't. Once shit started to get bad, he started throwing everything away. He had made sure to do it in broad daylight and in plain sight hoping the stalker would get the message to no avail. "No, sorry." he replied.

     "It's fine. I just wanted to see if there was another item, we could use to compare scents. I can understand your reluctance to keep them," Peter said speaking softer than he normally would. "Perhaps we can get your betas to see if they recognize a scent. After all, if they started at the school, they might have picked up the scent in passing." He told Derek before turning back to Stiles "You didn't answer my first question Stiles." The man in question looked back down to the floor and mumbled his answer. He could feel Derek stiffen under his hand as he growled out in response.

_“What.”_

     “A little over three months ago.” Stiles repeated a little louder, though he knew they heard him the first time with they’re wolf-like hearing. “I got the first letter just after school started again. I’ve gotten one every day since then.”

     “You have been stalked for over three months and no one did anything to stop it?! Why did you wait so long to ask for help? What were the betas doing? Hell, even Scott should have noticed something was wrong. You can’t tell me no one noticed?!” Derek all but yelled.

     _“Of course_ , they noticed! They just didn’t believe me when I told them it was a problem, they all said I was just exaggerating things! Lydia thinks its karma since I all but stalked her. Erica and Boyd have enough to worry about without this but they still didn’t see the real issue, and Scott’s so busy hanging with Isaac now that he doesn't even answer when I call half the damn time anyway!” Stiles couldn’t hold back all the stress anymore, the frustration from no one listening, the fear of what would happen next finally broke through his control. He could see the shock on Derek's face as he shouted, but couldn't make himself stop. He began to angrily pace back and forth as he continued. “What was I supposed to do! They wouldn’t listen, Dad’s never home anymore and it was getting worse! So, I came here, I thought you at least would listen and even then you almost _didn’t!_ ”

     He stilled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he realized the hand belonged to Peter. Nodding to thank him before taking a deep breath, Stiles tried to calm himself some and spoke again. "So yeah, maybe I let it go on for longer than I should have, but with everyone saying it wasn't a big deal I thought......” He huffed rubbing a hand over his hair. “I don’t know maybe I was making it bigger than it was, maybe it wasn’t as bad as I thought. Then I got that book and I realized I was right to be worried. I’m so stupid. I knew it was a problem but I still let what they said make me doubt it.”

     “You’re not stupid Stiles, maybe you should have trusted your instincts more but that’s in the past now. You realized this was a problem that you couldn’t handle on your own. One that put you in danger and you came to us for help when no one else would listen. That proves it, and if it didn’t, all the times one of your ridiculous plans managed to save one of those foolish betas or one of our lives would.” Peter squeezed Stiles shoulder before he pulled away, dragging his hand down the others arm in order to leave his own scent behind.

     “As much as it pains me to say it, Peter is right. You came and asked us to help you so that’s what we are going to do.” Derek said before both he and Peter tilted their heads. “The betas are back, we can ask them if they recognize a scent then work from there. Scott is with them. That will make it easier. Stiles text Lydia and tell her there is a pack meeting at the loft.”

     Stiles nodded grabbing his phone, sending the text and receiving a response that she had already been on the way to pick up the bestiary and was almost there. He relaxed slightly knowing that he now had help, that he wouldn’t be going through this alone. He was glad he came here, though he’s not sure why he was so certain Derek would help him. He was confused in how much he had trusted that Derek wouldn’t ignore him like the others had and almost panicked when it looked like he might have done just that. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if he had been ignored, but he was sure something **bad** would have happened.

     Something in his gut screamed he couldn’t face this alone and after almost two years of fighting supernatural baddies he had learned to trust his gut. _Especially_ when it was screaming as loud as it was now. He should have known better than to let the others make him think differently but it wasn’t until he got the book that he really began to get a bad feeling about this. Yeah sure, the stalking was creepy in of itself but he was the sheriff's son, he ran with wolves for Pete’s sake. He should be able to handle a stalker on his own. He wasn’t weak or defenseless. It was after he woke up with that damn book by his bed that he thought differently; after all if they got that close to him while he was asleep, what else have they done that he hasn’t noticed.

     He shivered before he felt a hand settle on the nape of his neck briefly before it retreated again. Glancing up he saw that Derek had crossed the room to open the door, which left the owner of the hand to be Peter. He turned raising an eyebrow at Peter only to get a smirk back. When had Peter been the type to offer comfort? Now Stiles was just confused. Peter seem to be acting very un-Peter-y after they realized there was a problem and Stiles for the life of him couldn’t figure out what he was up to. Hell, he would even say that Peter was almost acting like he cared. The door opening distracted Stiles from his thoughts and brought his focus back to the issue. He then realized he had been distracted from his thoughts by Peter in the first place and only became even more confused. Shaking his head, He decided he’d deal with one problem at a time and focused on Derek only to realize he was glaring at his betas with an angry look on his face. The betas in question only looked confused from where they had settled on the couch.

“Does anyone want to tell me why no one thought Stiles having someone stalking him was a big deal?” Derek began.

“Oh, come on, so he’s getting a few letters and presents I don’t see what the issue is.” Erica responded, while Boyd stayed silent by her side.

“Yeah, sure some of the poems were a little bit weird but it's not like they meant anything bad by it. I’m sure they just wanted to express how much they like him.” Scott followed with his usual positive outlook on things.

“I guess he was kinda getting a lot of them, but it's not like he was in danger or anything,” Isaac added.

     By the end Stiles could tell that Derek was fuming and reached a hand out to settle on his shoulder in hopes of calming him down. Surprisingly, that actually seemed to work some, though he could still hear a bit of a growl in his voice when he continued.

“Didn’t see the issue? A little it weird? Not in danger?! Do you really expect me to accept these as good answers?! Did any of you actually listen to Stiles when he talked to you about it? Did any of you ask him how he felt about it to begin with, or did you just brush off his concerns?”

     The sound of a scoff drew everyone attention to the door where Lydia now stood. “What is this meeting seriously about, Stiles’ little secret admirer? So, Stiles is getting a little taste of his own medicine. I don’t see what's so bad about this that you called a meeting.”

     “How about the fact that they had to break into his locker and his jeep to place the gifts Lydia. Or the fact they had to have watched him for hours and hacked his computer to even know what he had been looking at in the first place to order those gifts. Still not good enough for you, darling? Well then how about the fact that they broke in to his home and left the latest gift lovingly by his bed? Does that qualify as good enough for you? No? Alright then let's add the fact that they did said break in while Stiles was home alone and asleep in said bed vulnerable while his ‘secret admirer’” Peter sneered the two words Lydia had used back at her. “Did as they please, does that meet your requirements to call a pack meeting hmm? Or is that still considered not so bad?”

Horror and guilt grew on the others' faces as they realized just how bad the stalking had gotten, and just how much they had brushed Stiles off when he tried to ask them for help.

“Peter,” Stiles called taking his attention off Lydia, “that's enough I think she gets it.” Peter scoffed but moved away from her and closer Stiles instead.

“Stiles? Did that really happen?” Isaac's voice cut through the tense atmosphere.

“Yeah, it really did.”

It really did......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was in the middle of writing this chapter, I told one of my friends I was writing it and they agree to beta read it for me! YAAAAY!!!!! So don't be alarmed if the writing style changes. They already pointed out a few things and I'm going to try to put them in. We already edited the first chapter! They hasn't actually seen teen wolf so they're mostly going to be helping me with grammar, spelling, and formatting (which I totally didn't even think of.......) Idk if they has a account but shout out the them anyway!


End file.
